Jutro
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Miniaturka. Alfred i Arthur są dobraną parą, gdyby jeszcze jeden z nich nie cierpiał z powodu pewnej klątwy, mogliby być naprawdę szczęśliwi.


**Uwagi:** UsUk. W ramach wyzwania.

 _46\. Yesterday, today, tomorrow._

 **Jutro**

Poszli razem do parku.  
Alfred zabrał ze sobą koszyk z jedzeniem i wyleniały koc, pokazując Arthurowi najbardziej amerykański piknik w jego życiu. Usiedli razem pod rozłożystym klonem, porównując jego liście do swoich dłoni. Zjedli kanapki, choć Arthur kręcił nosem na nadmiar bekonu. Wypili herbatę, choć Alfred wolałby kawę.  
Później położyli się, stykając się czubkami głów i spoglądali w niebo, na białe puchate obłoczki, próbując odgadnąć ich kształty. Alfred widział dinozaury a Arthur wróżki. Potem razem zobaczyli dużego psa, który pchnięty nagłym wiatrem zmienił się w kota. Klon zaszeleścił, a kilka złoto-rdzawych liści spadło im na twarze. Roześmiali się. Alfred przewrócił się na brzuch i spojrzał w oczy Arthura. Skrzący się błękit naprzeciw zielonej głębi. A potem pochylił się i połaskotał jego twarz końcami miękkich kosmyków.  
\- Alfred! – parsknął Arthur.  
W odpowiedzi Amerykanin wyszczerzył się wesoło.  
\- No co?  
Arthur westchnął i podpierając się na łokciach, podniósł się odrobinę do góry. Wystarczająco wysoko, by pocałować Alfreda w nos.  
\- Głuptas – mruknął czule do jego ucha, łaskocząc oddechem. A potem opadł. Krótkie płowe włosy rozsypały się wokół jego głowy. – Przypomnij mi, co robiliśmy wczoraj?  
\- Wczoraj…? – zastanowił się. – Wczoraj byliśmy w kinie.

 **Dzisiaj**

Alfred pokazał Arthurowi swoje mieszkanie.  
Zademonstrował mu nowojorskie metro, którym podjechali idealnie pod jego blok. Przeszli klatką, która pachniała paloną trawką i tanimi papierosami, po czym wdrapali się na górę, gdzie Alfred (nieco zawstydzony), zaprosił Arthura do swojej kawalerki. Obserwował czujnie Anglika przez cały czas, gdy ten rozglądał się po jego skromnym domu. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony i czy zniesmaczony.  
Alfred poczuł ulgę.  
Potem zasiedli razem na łóżku i Alfred włączył swój ulubiony film. Oglądali go wtuleni w siebie, choć Arthur czasami wydawał się znużony. Żaden zwrot akcji nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, na śmierć ważnego bohatera jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła. Alfred spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.  
\- Widziałeś go już? – spytał niepewnie.  
Arthur uśmiechnął się dziwnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie. Po prostu jestem zmęczony po podróży. Zrobię nam kawę.  
Dopiero później Alfred przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie powiedział mu gdzie trzyma naczynia czy sztućce, ale Arthur znalazł je wszystkie bez problemu. Potem, gdy Anglik wrócił do niego trzymając dwa kubki parującej kawy, wyraził swoją wątpliwość. W odpowiedzi ten przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
\- Powiedzmy, że to mój naturalny talent, a teraz przypomnij mi, co robiliśmy wczoraj?

 **Wczoraj**

Nie znali się.  
Arthur przysiadł na plastikowym krzesełku lotniskowej poczekalni i skupił wzrok na przeszklonym akwarium, w którym pływały wielobarwne rybki. Jedna z nich, przypominająca granatowy trójkąt zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Po chwili odpłynęła, gdy z głośników spłynął mechaniczny kobiecy głos, przypominający o odprawie pasażerów na lot do Nowego Jorku. Arthur spojrzał na zegarek.  
Dziesięć minut.  
Za dziesięć minut zza rozsuwanych drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym odbierało się bagaże wyjdzie Alfred.  
Arthur poruszył się na krześle.  
Dziewięć.  
Będzie głośno rozmawiał przez telefon, jak zawsze ma w zwyczaju. Irytująca maniera nie zniknie mu przez następne pięć lat, w trakcie których będą się widywać.  
Osiem.  
Po drodze zauważy stoisko z Hot Dogami, do którego pogna, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Tę samą, którą potem obkleją nalepkami z różnych krajów.  
Siedem.  
Alfred zawsze będzie głodny jak wilk po podróży samolotem.  
Sześć.  
Arthur złożył gazetę. Jego dłonie drgały lekko, choć znał tę sekwencję na pamięć.  
Pięć.  
Z ostatniej strony patrzyło na niego zdjęcie starego szkockiego zamku. Tam pojadą razem po raz pierwszy. Alfred powie, że chce zobaczyć ducha, a Arthur uśmiechnie się tajemniczo i da się porwać w szalony wir wydarzeń.  
Cztery.  
Alfred nigdy nie będzie go pytał o zdanie, o ile Arthur nie wyrazi go głośno i dosadnie.  
Trzy.  
Za rok będą mieli szczeniaczka. Alfred znajdzie go i przyniesie do domu schowanego w połach wytartej lotniczej kurtki. Arthur zgodzi się niechętnie, uważając, że mają zbyt mało miejsca w mieszkaniu. Nazwą go Bohater. Alfred się uprze. Po kilku miesiącach okaże się, że Bohater jest bardzo dużym psem i z jakiegoś powodu zawsze umie wypchać Arthura z ich wspólnego łóżka.  
Dwie.  
Za cztery lata spędzą niezapomnianą noworoczną noc w Amsterdamie. Zjedzą wystawną kolację przy blaskach świec. Alfred wzniesie toast za to, aby ich szczęście mogło trwać wiecznie.  
Biedny mały głuptas. Ciekawe czy długo będzie mu smutno.  
Jedna.  
W końcu Arthur powie mu prawdę. Za pięć lat w zaciszu ich wspólnego domu, ale Alfred nie będzie umiał tego zrozumieć.  
Zero.  
Arthur wstał. W następnych kilka minut przemierzy całą odległość w stronę budki z Hot Dogami. Tam wpadnie na niego Alfred, przeprosi i zaprosi na niezobowiązującą kawę, wymawiając się potrzebą przewodnika. Potem skomplementuje jego angielski akcent.  
Za tydzień pocałują się po raz pierwszy.  
Ale to nie będzie już życie Arthura.  
Następnego dnia obudzi się w samotnym łóżku jeden dzień za wcześnie. Gdzieś za oceanem Alfred Jones będzie pakował walizki, nie mogąc się doczekać upragnionego wyjazdu do Londynu.  
A Arthur ruszy dalej. Przed siebie. W świat. Wstecz. I każdą napotkaną rankiem w swoim pokoju osobę będzie pytał.  
\- Przypomnij mi, co robiliśmy wczoraj?


End file.
